The Story of Vincent
by DestroyerXYX
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to that psycho killer to make him so sick in the head? What happened to Purple Guy exactly? This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, guys, here's another story… this one's interesting… enjoy!**

" _Why… why didn't it work? I-I was promised it'd work…"_ Amelia thought as she stared at the pregnancy test in horror and disbelief.

Amelia was stupid enough to let her boyfriend get what he wanted, only because he convinced her the birth control pills would work… but they didn't. And now- now she was going to be a mother… she couldn't. She wasn't even done with school… no. She could try an abortion… Amelia put her head in her hands, tears streaming from her cheeks.

 **8 months later…**

Amelia held off the painful idea of abortion up until it was almost too late to even take the surgery. But Amelia couldn't raise a child at the age of 17… nobody would respect her, she wouldn't be able to go to school. And adoption? Amelia couldn't take the heartbreak. Even an abortion would be terrifying and heartbreaking. None of the options offered a safe-haven for Amelia, but she insisted on an abortion and it was already too late now. No turning back…

"Hello, Amelia! I'm sorry for what happened to you… but you can trust us. We'll take great care of you." The doctor said to her just before she went under operation. Did Amelia trust them? Of course. Everything was going to go back to normal.

"Oh my god… no. NO!" Amelia screamed after the operation was a complete fail. The baby was born early… and holding him in her arms… he was so small and fragile, just like her. The doctors gave her an option to kill the small child… Amelia couldn't allow that. This was her baby. And Amelia decided she would protect him at any cost… even if everyone she knew abandoned her. This small baby boy she was holding… he was literally part of her. "I won't let anyone touch you… Vincent." She whispered to him silently. A promise she will never break to her child, a mistake.

 **One year later…**

"Happy birthday, Vincent!" Amelia cheered. After Vincent was born, she dropped school and used her collage money to rent a small room in a house with other people living in it. It wasn't perfect, but at least she and Vincent could have a place to themselves. Money was tight, and raising a child was just as hard and sleep depriving as she thought. But all the stress was worth it, every time she saw Vincent smile.

When Christmas came round, only her parents came. They were upset with her poor life decisions, but they still loved her. And her mother could not love Vincent more. Her parents were really helpful with the whole 'raising a baby' thing. Amelia couldn't think of anything she was more thankful for… besides Vincent.

"He has your amazing hair… and he's got your father's nose!" her mother laughed holding Vincent in her arms.

"Yeah…" Amelia lightly rubbed the top of Vincent's head. His pretty light brown hair came in only soft wisps that she loved to play with.

"But those eyes… I've never seen anything like them…" her mother's tone changed only slightly as she observed Vincent's vibrant purple eyes glimmering with innocence.

"The doctor said it was a birth defect caused by the birth control pills… I think they're a blessing." Amelia murmured painfully thinking back to the day she tried to stop Vincent from being born. Why didn't she want this tiny angel to come to the place he belonged?

 **10 years later…**

" _That's not very nice of them… I just want to hang out…"_ Vincent thought as he awkwardly stood in front of 3 of his classmates.

"Look, dude, we don't 'know you, know you' okay? So… just go hang out with your other friends… alright?" Henry, the most popular kid in his middle school, hated and made fun of him… his other friends? Vincent didn't have any. In school, he was known as that weird freak that wasn't meant to be born and has purple eyes. Some of the kids even called him 'Purple Guy'.

Vincent turned away. He didn't want Henry to see him cry.

"Besides… you're weird. No one wants to hang out with you, and if I hang out with you my social life flies out the window!" Henry laughed.

" _Are you going to let him say that kind of stuff to you?! I mean, you stand it every day… but what if you didn't have to? What if you were the cool kid?"_ Vincent thought. He **could** be the cool kid if he **wanted** to… but maybe he just didn't **want** to? But he did want to. He wanted to have friends, and go to parties, and have all the cheerleaders… just like Henry. But what could he do? Vincent was smaller than Henry… in more ways than one; at least, that's what he heard from the girls of his class…

" _Remember when Grandpa taught you what to do only when you're cornered by a man with a gun? That could help. Henry's holding a gun to our head, Vincent. He's threatening to shoot and destroy everything we have… do it. It'll help. Your family said it would help, don't you trust them?"_ Vincent pondered this. Henry didn't really have an actual gun… but his other side did have a point… he always did.

Ever since Vincent could think, he had a split personality. His 'other side' seemed to think less rationally and tended to act with mainly violence. When Vincent would tell his mother, she would comfort him and tell him that the 'real' Vincent was stronger than that brutal part of him. Vincent always listened to his mother's words… but at school the other side of him overwhelmed the 'true Vincent' with ideas that seem to make sense at the time, but they always lead him to trouble.

Vincent couldn't take anymore of Henry's and Henry's friend's laughter. Why were they so mean to him? Vincent only intended to make friends. It wasn't like he was going to **kill** them.

" _Although… that would solve the laughing problem… in fact, that would solve all of our problems! Don't you agree? If Henry's dead, Henry can't make fun of you! And all the other kids are just following Henry because he's the king. Take down the king, and you're next in line to the throne."_ Vincent shook his head violently. **Kill** them? What kind of monster lives in his head?

"Oh! And by the way, I'm having a pool party at my house! Want to come?" Henry asked smiling as if he didn't just laugh at Vincent for a full 2 minutes.

"Wow, really?! Yeah, I'd love that! What's your address?" Vincent took a step towards Henry in anticipation. His first party! Wow. And it's going to be a pool party! With girls… in bikini's…

"Cool. The address is written on this piece of paper. See you then!" Henry waved and walked away from the scene with his two friends jogging towards his sides.

Vincent's hands were shaking as he opened the paper. He'd been invited to a 'party' before… only the invitation was a hoax. It didn't have an address on it at all. Just the words 'YOU SUCK!' Hopefully Henry wouldn't do that to him.

But it wasn't a hoax. The paper he'd been handed actually had a time, date, and an address! _"Holy cow! I'm invited to the most popular kid's house for a pool party!"_ Vincent thought ecstatically. This was the start to a popular life… he was finally going to belong somewhere.

"Mom! I'm invited to a party! I'm invited to a party! Can I go?!" Vincent jumped all over his mom with questions and happiness when he came home from school.

"Really? I'm so happy for you, honey! Of course you can go! But clean your room first, okay?" Amelia replied with a bright smile. Her baby was growing up so fast…

"Okay! Thanks Mom! Oh… Merry Christmas Vacation!" Vincent cheered as he realized it was Christmas Break and so he didn't have to go to school for 2 weeks.

"Merry Christmas sweetie…" Amelia responded craning her neck to see her 11 year old son standing on the staircase with his hands on the stairwell railing.

Vincent moaned as he realized he couldn't go without his room being spotless. It was a mess… but that didn't matter! He was going to a party!

 **Hello! I wasn't sure about this one so… tell me if you like it or not! If you don't like it I'll drop it. I just want to know! As always, thank you for reading! Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys! Since you enjoyed this story, I'm continuing! Enjoy chapter 2!**

" _Okay, I've got my swimsuit, a phone, a charger for my phone, a present… wait. Do I even need a present? God, this is so cool!"_ Vincent went over his checklist carefully, making sure he didn't forget anything. He was so excited for this party he felt like he was going to vomit… but he wouldn't be able to go to the party then so he didn't.

"Honey, did you pack your medication pills?" his mother called from the stairs.

Of course he did… **not**. Why would he want people to ask him about it? He wasn't crazy… he didn't need medicine. Today was the day he was going to show everyone how cool he was. And having to take medicine for ADHD **and** ADD was not cool.

"Yeah! Can we leave now?" he asked with a sigh.

"Geez, Grumpy Sass, I didn't know you could be so prune. Oh, wait. Yes I did." Amelia ruffled his hair. She knew he didn't like that, but she couldn't help it. His hair was still as soft as it was when he was 2.

"Aug, Mom! Don't even try to embarrass me when you drop me off!" he yelled as he pushed her hands away.

" _You got this Vince… you're just as cool as all of these people. Henry included._ _ **If this goes wrong… we kill all of them, right?**_ _NO!"_ Vincent shook his head. Without his medicine his 'other voice' was stronger… but not stronger than the 'real Vincent'! Right?

"Okay, honey! Have a blast! And… if you need me you know you can always call. Save me some cake!" Amelia called from the window.

"Whatever!" Vincent yelled back running to the front door, heart thumping in his chest.

" _You got this… remember? You're awesome and you know it!"_ he took a deep breath finally ringing the doorbell.

Henry's house was huge… not a mansion but close to it.

"Hey, Vince! Come on in. The party's in back!" Henry pointed him in the direction of the back slide door with a grin.

Vincent happily followed him seeing more and more awesome stuff. The pool was filled with people and there was cool music blaring through the speakers. Girls in bikini's scattered throughout the scene. Everyone laughing and having a great time. There was also huge piles of junk food on a long clear table.

" _Wow. Why were we invited again?"_ Vincent thought to himself a huge grin smeared across his face.

"Well, Vincent? Go have some fun!" Henry said as he walked away towards the pool.

" _This is my time to shine!"_ Vincent thought to himself with a grin. He has this in the bag!

"Hey, Vincent! Over here!" Mary.

Mary was the youngest girl in his school. She was so smart they moved her to middle school… even though she was, like, 5 years old. Seriously. She was 5. But, none the less, she was a very popular person in his school. Probably because all the hot girls came because Mary was 'so cute'.

"Oh. Hey, Mary! How are you?" he asked as he walked awkwardly towards the sun chair she was sitting in.

"Great! I've never seen you at a party before… are you shy?" Mary asked.

"Uhhh… no. This is my first party I've been invited to." He responded with a shrug.

Mary looked confused, then horrified. "Ooohh… Vincent… you should probably leave…" she said slowly.

" _Oh, look, they already want us gone… let's_ _ **kill**_ _them! No? Oh, come on! You know it'll help!"_ Vincent shivered. What the heck was wrong with him?

His mom once said it was caused by an evil spirit that once tried to possess him, but it failed due to his amazing powerful kindness. But he was 11 now. He didn't believe that anymore.

"Why would you even say something like that?!" he yelled.

"Look… I'm just trying to help…" she almost whispered, slowly sitting up. She seemed to be looking behind him.

"Well, I belong here! I was invited! And if you don't like that… then- then you can just die!"

Mary's eyes grew large, still looking behind him.

"Vince, just trust me… you weren't really invited… it was all a joke… I **know** things. You should go-"

"NO! I WAS INVITED! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE! I HATE YOU, MARY! I REALLY HATE YOU!" Vincent screamed at her as other people turned around to watch. Everything was strangely quiet.

"Vince, please. Listen. I know you're upset… but I'm just trying to help you…" Mary, now fully sat up, eyes wide as ever, slowly reached a hand out to him, as if trying to calm an angry lion.

"Please Vincent…" she pleaded.

" _Look… they all think we're some kind of sad, pathetic, dangerous animal locked in a cage… what a sad party. Let's make it more exciting. Let me, Vincent. It will help. You're holding back the most logical part of you. Look at them. What have they ever done for you? It's not like they're family or anything…"_

"Vincent? Are- are you okay?" Mary took her eyes off of whatever was behind him and locked them on him.

Vincent was breathing heavily, heaving breaths as if oxygen was poisonous. His friendly bright purple eyes now dark and swirling with anger and dread. He reached for his pocket, eyes locked on Mary. But it didn't look like Vincent was looking at her. His eyes shone like those of a stranger, filled with mystery perhaps no one would know of.

"Hello, Mary. Thank you for coming to the party… but I'm afraid the party's cut short today…" Vincent murmured, eyes sinking all attention to her shaking ones.

"V-Vincent? W-What do you m-mean?" she backed further into the chair, shaking slightly.

" _Do it. Now. She never did anything for you…"_ Vincent's hand gripped the Swiss Army knife he took everywhere with him in case of emergencies.

"Vince?" Mary wasn't sure what he was doing. His eyes said it all but she refused to believe them.

" _Do it! Why are you waiting? She told you to_ _ **leave**_ _! KILL HER!"_ Vincent took a deep breath. Was this right? What would happen afterwards? What would it look like? Was it easy? Or do you have to use muscle? _"Why am I even thinking of it?! Wh-what am I doing?!_ _ **The right thing. You know that, right? You're smart. Our mother says that… and I assume she's speaking of both of us when she speaks?**_ _"_ Vincent froze. He knew he shouldn't listen… it wouldn't help. It would make everything worse. He'd be put in an asylum for the rest of his life.

"Vincent? Are you okay?" Mary asked again. She was tense all over. Vincent looked like he was a person possessed. His face blank, you could only understand through his eyes. Just then, they changed.

The dark, menacing Vincent disappeared. His eyes became soft once more, just before he fell unconscious.

"Vincent?! Honey, can you hear me?" Amelia leaned over her unconscious son, worry written on her face.

Vincent's eyes fluttered open. He gazed lazily at his mother as she heaved a breath of relief.

"Oh, Vincent, what happened? The other kids said you just fell over… are you okay?" his mother's words relaxed his shaking. He was okay. He had his mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he rasped. His voice was cracking and dry, as if he hadn't spoken in weeks. How long had he been out?

Just then, a doctor walked in and he examined Vincent.

"Yep, all seems to be in order! You have my permission to go home!" the doctor revealed the information happily, also sighing with relief.

Why were they so happy he woke up? He wakes up every morning for school… how long was he unconscious?

"Honey, I have an awesome surprise for you! Are you ready for this?" his mother chirped.

" _A surprise?! I love surprises!_ _ **It should be a new knife, ours sucks.**_ _"_ Vincent let a knot form in his stomach at the thought of his 'other side'. It was his fault all of this had happened…

"Sweetie… we're moving! Isn't that exciting?!" his mother gripped him in a tight hug of joy. Vincent knew she'd always wanted to move out of their small rented room ever since he was born. But he didn't want to move, at least not now… not when he was just starting to get popular… or was he?

Vincent thought back to when he was glaring at Mary. She seemed to be looking behind him. What was she staring at? He decided not to care. Might've been a prank… but it didn't matter anyway. He was never coming back to this rundown city ever again.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is something bothering yo-"

"Mom, how long was I in that hospital?" Vincent interrupted his mother with a question he'd been pondering since he woke up.

"Oh. Um, about 3 weeks… why?"

" _3 weeks?! What made me go out for so long? What happened? Was I hurt… did I hurt someone?"_ Vincent thought with horror. He never ever gave in to his 'other side'. And he was positive he never would. But maybe, just maybe, he gave in?

"Honey, what's wrong?" Amelia put her hand on her son's shoulder. He's been acting strange lately… what in the world was bothering him?

"Nothing. I just- I just was wondering what happened? I don't remember…" Vincent stretched a fake smile hopefully believable enough to stop his mom from worrying for him. He hated it when he took Mom away from her happy place and dragged her down to Worries Ville. But she could always see through him.

"Sweetie… it was just an accident… everyone understands. I knew you didn't take your medicine. It was my fault, you have absolutely nothing to worry about…" Amelia cooed slowly to Vincent, hopefully calming his nerves. But it only made it worse for him.

"Mom. Tell me now! What happened?!" Vincent practically yelled at his mom tears ready to slip from his eyes.

"Vincent… it was just the medicine… you should know that first. Also, I don't think you would blame anyone but yourself… you're so selfless. But, honey, it wasn't your fault. Not any of it-"

"Mom- what did I do?!" Vincent felt like he was going to go unconscious again. He felt dizzy and sick. What did he do?

"Honey… you accidently hurt someone… Mary, I think her name was… but none of it was your fault-"

Vincent didn't even hear the soothing words his mother was trying to imprint in his brain. _It wasn't his fault. He did nothing wrong. Blame it on anything else, anyone else, but himself._ But it was his fault. How bad did he hurt her? She's so young… he could've done a lot of damage.

"Honey? Please sweetie, it was never your fault…"

"How bad did I hurt her…?" Vincent, now turned from his mom tears streaming down from his cheeks, managed to choke out the words before becoming completely silent. He wanted to know… but then again, he didn't.

 **So? How was it?! Please let me know in the review section! Thanks for reading! And I'll see you in the next chapter! Until then, fare thee well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, friends, time for the heartbreak session to begin! Is everyone comfortable? This one's going to be a bumpy ride of emotion! Also, I'm so sorry that this took so long… I had some computer problems…**

" _Should I lie? Yeah. I should probably lie…"_ Amelia decided. She didn't want her son to worry… he was already worried enough by the looks of it.

"Not badly, sweetie. She's alright. So. Go upstairs and pack! We're leaving at 6 in the morning tomorrow." Amelia chirped as she pushed her son towards the staircase.

" _It's all okay… I didn't hurt her… my mom can always be trusted. It's all okay._ _ **I think she's lying. Why would you hold back? Why would I hold back?**_ _"_ Vincent ignored his other thoughts as he blindly threw things into a suitcase.

He didn't have many belongings so everything fit. Except one thing. But he on purposely wanted that to stay out of his life. He didn't need it. And he never would. Vincent left the room leaving behind a stout sharp blade glimmering in the moonlight streaming through his window.

"Ready, sweetie? I know it's a bit early, but you can sleep in the airplane. You wanna know where we're moving?" Amelia asked excitedly.

Vincent was basically asleep. He didn't really hear anything except slight murmurs. He lifted his head sluggishly.

"Honey, did you even sleep last night?" his mom laughed carrying him to the car. Vincent was extremely light and as thin as a twig. Carrying him was easy enough. As she picked him up, he slowly rested his head on her shoulder as if he was 2.

" _It's okay, baby, Mama's taking you out of this place forever… no one will ever know that it was you… you'll wake up safe in California."_ Amelia thought silently to her son, sleeping in the rear-view mirror. She knew she should've been horrified… but it all ran in the family. Her father tried to kill her once. But it was not his fault, he was drunk… it never was their fault. And if you look at it from the right perspective, nothing is your fault.

"Good morning, sleepy head, did you sleep well?" Amelia cocked her head slightly to steal a quick glance at her son. His hair ruffled and his eyes looking drained, he barely looked awake. Amelia could always tell when he needed a break… even from sleep.

"Eh? Oh, yeah… very, very… sleepy." Vincent replied with a yawn. He barely even noticed that the car stopped. He sluggishly leaned his head against the window and looked outside.

They were parked in a parking lot of some restaurant… but he wasn't hungry… I mean, he could eat, but he didn't care if he got food or not. He tried to figure out what restaurant they were parked in. He craned his neck to see around a tree.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? What kind of place is this?" Vincent turned back to his mom as she turned off the car engine and stepped out of the door.

"This was one of your mommy's favorite restaurants when she was your age! I thought you might want to check it out for lunch. Their pizza's not **that** bad." She giggled as she reapplied some chap stick.

" _My age? Are you sure you don't mean 5? This place is for kids… pizza's not too bad though…_ _ **I think it could use some blood… not the pizza of course, the scenery…**_ _"_ Vincent thought back to the day before. Did he really only hurt her a little? He did have a knife… he wished his other side never existed. It didn't do anything for anyone. _**"That's not very nice… I just want to hang out… sound familiar? If I recall correctly, I'd say we're both only trying to make some friends. It's just that you obviously prefer them to be alive…"**_ Vincent shivered. The 'other voice' seemed to become more and more its own person. But for what purpose? And what future could he ever think of having with these kind of thoughts recurring and convincing him of horrible things?

"Oh! Look, honey, the robots are going to sing!" Amelia pointed in the direction of the stage.

"Robots? What robots?" Vincent turned towards the stage as the spotlights turned on and revealed 3 animatronic animals: a bunny, a duck, and a bear.

"Those are the restaurants mascots. Kinda like Chuck E Cheese's, only better! They come out every opening, birthday party, and when requested. I used to love these guys! Let's see if I can still remember their names… that one's Bonnie, that one's Chica, she's a chicken, not a duck by the way, and that one's Freddy Fazbear! The whole gang!" Amelia watched the show intently remembering childhood. But what she didn't notice was that Vincent was slipping towards a different spot.

" _Why isn't anyone over here? Well, at least it's quiet… huh? What's that…?"_ Vincent slowly stalked towards a quiet sound coming from the right. He peeked around a corner to find a lonely attraction.

" _Pirate's Cove? Huh. Wow. Another animal robot thing. Are you one of the ones from the stage?"_ Vincent only needed a quick glance to confirm that all 3 animatronics were on stage. _"Mom only mentioned 3… hey… are you lonely too?"_ Vincent wondered as he listened to the animatronic fox speak as if talking to a crowd of children. The fox was dusty and clicked when he moved, like a broken music box desperately trying not to be thrown out because of being broken.

"You may not know this, but we're a lot alike… god, I'm talking to a robot… I'm lonelier than I thought…" Vincent whispered laughing slightly. He stayed with the fox the rest of the time. It wasn't terribly boring. The fox had some interesting stories to tell.

"Did you like the entertainment?" his mother asked with bright eyes interested in hearing her son's opinion. "Yeah! Did you know that there was a fourth animatronic? I think it was a fox."

"That old thing? His name's Foxy but… nobody goes near that attraction… it's old and broken. Might be dangerous too… god only knows what's going on in **their** head!" Amelia laughed, remembering that, even when the exhibit was new, nobody really thought it entertaining. It was always just there.

" _ **Foxy, huh? He might have more in common than we thought, huh, Vincent?**_ _Shut up, idiot… just shut up."_ Vincent got back in the car attempting to shut down all thoughts completely. But it was seemingly impossible to try to silence the horrifying voice in his head.

"On the road again!" his mother laughed half heartedly. She always knew when he was feeling troubled… but maybe, just this once, maybe she should let **him** sort it all out…

" _ **Who are we gonna kill now? New people, new surroundings… I wonder who else we'll meet…**_ _"_ Vincent's other side may be sick in more ways than one, but he did make one point… New people… new surroundings… a new chance. The single flitter of hope created a feeling of relief in his churning stomach. But, of course, that safe haven quickly fled from his body as his sick thoughts interrupted his split second happiness. _"_ _ **I hope it's a girl… we could befriend someone... and then-**_ _"_

 ***SSSCCCCCRRREEEEEEECCCCHHHHH!***

" _Crap!"_ Amelia slammed on the breaks as the car in front of them did the same.

"Mom? What the heck was that?" Vincent's question remained unanswered.

"Honey… just- just stay put. Okay?" Amelia said in slight annoyance as she unbuckled and hopped out of the car.

Vincent could only hear slight murmurs through the car windows, but they were not nearly clear enough for exact understanding of what was going on.

Amelia was pissed. No. She was **really** pissed. Some random new driver slammed on the breaks, could've killed her and her son, and their excuse? Oh, the poor **squirrel** was crossing! People these days!

"Mom. Seriously, what happened?" Vincent asked again as his mom sat back in the car and grumbled off to herself as she buckled and continued down the road.

"Nothing, sweetie!" she sing songed, thankfully back to her regular self again.

After about 4 hours of driving and sleeping, they were at the airport, bags and suitcases in hand.

" _Flight A-6. Indiana to California. Please make your way to Gate A-6. Flight departs in half an hour."_ a woman's voice declared over the speaker.

"California?" Vincent turned and looked up at his mother who only smiled.

"You like warm weather? And you like being around lots of people, right?"

Vincent only continued to look at her in disbelief. It was a horrible idea, to him, to allow him around lots of people… though she didn't know that…

"Never had the chance did you? To be around a lot of people? Well, here's your chance!"

 **Welp! There you go, guys! Again, I'm so sorry that that took so long… it probably won't happen again for a while. Unless I have another problem for some reason. So? How was it? I'd appreciate a review! I don't exactly know if people would rather another story to this one… so let me know! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while… We'll get right to the story this time!**

" _Of all the things for my mom to do… why this?_ _ **Well, it's not exactly a horrible thing… I mean, you can make friends, and then I can destroy your relationships!**_ _I hate your existence."_

Vincent wasn't exactly psyched about moving. I mean, sure he didn't like being in the place they were… but Vincent knew… he **knew** what his "other side" would do when surrounded by so many people… or maybe not?

"Airline Indiana to California now boarding." the over speaker announced. Vincent took a deep breath as his mother smiled at him. "Ready to go? To start a new adventure?" She really looked… happy. Vincent looked up at her. She was young. She wasn't settled in life yet. And whose fault was that? His. He ruined her life. She might've had a dream… a future plan. **He** did this to her.

"Honey? Are you okay…?" she knelt down to his height. Which wasn't very far from her's. He was tall for his age. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine!" Vincent replied, smiling the biggest smile he could muster. He knew she wouldn't buy it… but maybe she knew him enough to leave the matter alone. She stood up straight and led him to the gate without another word. Apparently she did.

" _What is up with him lately? I-Is it me…?"_ Amelia snuck a look at Vincent. He kept his head down, hands on his lap, listening to his music with his headphones he got for Christmas. Even though their family didn't have much, Amelia always tried to make sure he felt comfortable… parents always complain about spoiling children, but what if you never have enough **to** spoil them? Amelia wrung her hands together. She wished she had more… more to give him. She had close to nothing, she gave all she could to Vincent, even though she felt it was never enough.

"Hey, did you like that restaurant? If you want, we could go back sometime… they're all over California." Amelia nudged Vincent, a smile tugging her lips.

Vincent looked up at her. He nodded and smiled. That was the right thing to do, he felt. Maybe he could do away with that sadness eating at her. He didn't know what it was, but it was always there it seemed. Maybe… maybe it was that girl he hurt at the party? He still didn't want to think about that… he still didn't believe his mom when she told him she was fine… she couldn't be… Vincent shook it out of his thoughts, or at least he tried. He had to give his mom a proper answer.

"Yeah, sounds like fun! I mean, you really like that restaurant, huh?" Vincent asked. Amelia leaned back in her chair with a small smile. "It was my favorite when I was your age… everyone thought it was so childish, but it always made me feel better…"

"How did you deal with so many people… like, being mean to you…?"

"Hm. I guess I just always ignored them. I decided random people shouldn't have a right in controlling my life." Amelia shrugged.

Vincent turned from his mom. He was so jealous… not even of just her. Of everyone. How can people just shut off insults? He always tried but no matter what he- no... **Him**. This was always **his** fault. Vincent furrowed his brows. Yeah… it was **always him**.

" _ **Me? Really? ...You know… it's cute…**_ _What is._ _ **I think it's just so cute that you feel we're two different people… you and I? We're the same.**_ _No… I'm not like you._ _ **Vincent… I am you.**_ _"_ Vincent closed his eyes. No. He could control him. " _He has no right in controlling my life… just like Mom said…_ "

Amelia wanted to leave it alone, she really did. But the way Vincent was acting? He had no reason to… they were finally getting out of that dump. He could live away from those people who always made fun of him… he could have a new start… they both could. She thought back to that conversation she had with the doctor back in the hospital a week ago.

" _Ms. Samuel? May I speak to you please?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Your son… Vincent, he seems… he seems to have a psychological wound… something we just can't seem to explain…"_

" _What…? What do you mean?"_

" _Well… he seems to be at war… with himself. We honestly don't know what it is. All we know is it's dangerous to him. And possibly others. Since we have no idea what this is or what caused it, I'd like to have permission to do a couple tests. We promise not to harm him. We just want to help him."_

" _Tests… on my son?"_

" _Now, Ms. Samuel, we honestly won't hurt him. We just want to classify what this psychological threat is."_

" _Threat…?"_

" _Yes, Ms. Samuel, it seems to be corrupting his thought patterns, decision making, emotions, and even his relationships."_

" _What would you do…?"_

" _Not much. We'd just like to scan his neurological response to a couple things."_

" _...No."_

" _What was that?"_

" _No. You will be doing no tests on my son."_

" _...Alright. But at least do this for him."_

" _What is that?"_

" _Medication. It looks, tastes, feels and goes down the same as his former medication. He won't notice the difference."_

" _What would that do?"_

" _I am not permitted to tell you. It's not in my power. But I can promise it would improve mental and emotional health. It would do him some good. If you really care for him that much, you could at least do this for him."_

Amelia clenched the bottle in her pocket. _"Do him good, huh?"_ She looked over at him. He was sleeping against the window of the plane, his headphones around his neck. She smiled at the sight. She was glad he could at least sleep through all this. She pulled her hand out of her pocket, rubbing it through his hair. It was always so soft… He definitely had his dad's hair… light brown and so soft… he had her nose, a cute button in the middle of his face. And her skin tone, an olive tan. But… his eyes. He took after no one with those beautiful violet orbs. She always thought it a beautiful sign. A sign of peaceful nature, of a soft heart. She still believed that. If it was true, this sleeping child, her sleeping child, would be the only in her family. A white rose among the red. She didn't want to ruin that. Red was such a contagious color.

"Thank you for flying to California with us! We will be letting passengers off of the plane in 3 minutes. Please collect your things from under your seats or in the compartments above your seat. Have a nice day, and thank you for choosing American Airlines!" the over speaker announced with enthusiasm.

Vincent sat up and rubbed his eyes. _"Wow… I slept through that entire flight…? Huh."_

"Ready, Honey?!" his mom was already standing, her bag in hand. Vincent looked out the window. " _Wow. California. Here we go, I guess…_ " Vincent waited. He wasn't sure what for. Maybe… an answer? Vincent realized… his "other side" hadn't said anything since the beginning of their flight… but… why? He decided to just enjoy it while it lasted. Something like that… never happened. So why question it? It's not like it'll hurt him. Vincent took a deep breath. He smiled. This time, a genuine real smile. "Yeah… I think… I think I am!"

 **So there you go! I know, I know, I said something like this won't come up again, but I guess we all get busy sometimes, right? Thanks for reading! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning! Or good night… I have a new chapter for you! WARNING: Cute stuff is sadly at a slow as of now. I need space for violence and stuff… Anyway! Here it is! Chapter 5!**

Vincent pretended not to be awake to listen. He did it often. His mom didn't always have interesting stuff to say over the phone. He didn't know who she was speaking with, but he didn't really care all too much.

"Yes. I don't agree, that is correct… No. I said no, and I meant it. He's fine! ….. Excuse me?"

"Ms. Samuel, I'm concerned for you and your son… I'm not 100% sure you know what you're doing-"

"Are you calling me a bad mother!?"

"Ms. Samuel, please don't yell. You must understand Ms. Samuel, even if you move, you still can't run from your problems… I have reason to believe your son's condition isn't affected by the people he's around or environment he is in."

 ***Beep.***

"Mom? What was that about?" Vincent asked, looking at his mom in the front seat.

"Oh, you were awake? Well, it wasn't anything too important, just some jerk who thinks he knows what's best for-"

"...Best for who?"

"No one in particular... Just- nevermind." Amelia gripped the steering wheel, anger pulsing through her. _"That bastard has no right to tell me how to run_ _ **my**_ _family…"_

Vincent looked out the window watching the palm trees fly past. Even though they were in California, which is a place most people think is always warm and sunny, the night was cool. Vincent decided to ignore his mom's strange behavior… she probably wanted to be left alone.

He opened the window just a tad. He wanted to feel the wind in his face, a cool reminder that he had nerves. He could feel. He was alive.

He frowned. Where were the stupid violent remarks his "other side" usually made? He didn't want them back, it was the one thing he'd ever wanted, to have those thoughts gone. But… they weren't "gone". They weren't speaking directly **to** him… but… it just felt a bit **off**. Like… a part of him was missing. And not a small part either. One he couldn't… couldn't function without.

The rest of the car ride to the hotel was mostly silent. The occasional attempt of a conversation Amelia tried to pull off every now and then. They were just in their own thoughts. Trying to sort everything out.

"Alright, Vince, we're here! Look at this hotel! Oh my gosh, look, they have a **pool**!" Amelia jumped out of the car, frantically looking at everything she past. "Wow! Those trees are so pretty! Vincent, come on! Isn't this exciting?!"

Vincent opened the car and stepped out. "Wow…" was all he could say. Right before him was a hotel, but not just any hotel, but a **nice** hotel. The hotels he'd been to before weren't as lit up and inviting. The place was huge, and it had an **actual red carpet** leading towards it's majestic hallway. Lights strung across glorious windows, doors, and a sign pointing right to the entrance. It was something Vincent had only seen in his dreams. Vincent thought about that a bit. _A place he'd_ _only seen in his dreams…_ No. This was too unrealistic. Vincent held back the child-like instinct to run to the entrance, to throw all cares away and dance along with his mom.

"Mom…? H-How much would a night here cost? I don't mean to be rude or anything… but it seems too expensive."

"Here's the thing Vincent: I don't care anymore! It doesn't matter! It's just you and me, buddy! Together against the world! Come on! One peak at the price list won't hurt us!" Amelia smiled broadly at Vincent, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside with her. _"I'll prove to him… we can have fun… just with his mother. He- he doesn't need those pills to make him happy. To have him feel secure. I'm his mother. I have to do this for him… at least this…"_ Amelia was happy. For once, she felt free. And that feeling? She wasn't letting anyone take it from her. And Vincent would see soon enough… he could be happy. Not artificially.

Walking inside, Vincent felt… weird. He couldn't explain **how** he felt. He just felt… different. Maybe this was what happiness felt like? Maybe it was freedom? Vincent decided it didn't matter. He wasn't really one to forget about his problems, but here… he felt **safe** here. Inexplicably **happy**. He didn't care why. It felt nice. He didn't want to leave.

"Hello, mam, sir. What can I do for you this fine evening?" a man at a marble counter inquired, looking very calm and collected. The inside of the hotel was just as nice, if not nicer, as the outside. The man behind the counter smiled at Vincent. "Well, it seems we have a young boy! How old are you? Pardon my asking, it's not often we have the pleasure of meeting young children."

"Not at all! This is Vincent, he's 12. Just recently, actually!" Amelia smiled down at her son. Vincent looked back up at her, returning her bright smile with his own.

"Oh! Well, happy late birthday then! Would you two like to be led to your rooms now, or later?" the man asked, stepping out from behind the counter with a shiney key in hand. Amelia turned her gaze towards the man with the key, nodding happily. The young man started to lead them down the corridor, Amelia and Vincent in tow. None of the two questioning why a room was ready for them, without having paid or even asked for a room. It didn't matter to them very much. Everyone was so nice there.

"Here you are! Your room! We already took the opportunity to bring up your luggage! We hope you find the room to your liking. We're all so happy you've arrived!" the young man smiled, then he turned and shut the door on his way out. "This is so awesome! Can we go down to the pool later?" Vincent asked his mom with the biggest smile she'd seen in a long while. That made her sigh with relief. _"Good, this_ _ **was**_ _a good choice…"_ Amelia ruffled Vincent's hair, to which he attempted pushing her hand away. She giggled. "Of course! In fact, we'll go right after we unpack!"

"Yah! I call left bed!"

"What?! No! I **always** get left!"

" **Exactly!** That's not fair!"

"I'll show you 'not fair' you little rascal!" Amelia began chasing Vincent around the room, unaware of the lack of cars in the parking lot of the hotel. Or the fact that there only seemed to be one person working there. If this hotel really was so nice, then why isn't it full of people? And why are they given a room even though they haven't yet paid?

 **So that's it for this chapter! I hope I gave you something to chew on for a while! Happy Thanksgiving by the way, everyone! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
